dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonians
Kryptonians were a highly advanced and sophisticated humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet that was located 27.1 light years away from Earth. They are a race all but extinct, having a handful of survivors after their planets destruction, most notably Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to Earth, as well as several Sword of Rao Kryptonian warriors, who are currently trapped permanently in the Phantom Zone. ".''" :—About Kryptonians. Description Anatomy and Design Kryptonians have an identical physical appearance to Humans; They can, however, be distinguished by their longer lifespans, differences in internal organs and significantly denser body tissues. They are an old and very intelligent race, that possess numerous similar characteristics of humans, most notably DNA and the capability of speech. Biology Kryptonians are also known to be able to consume food originating from biospheres other than their own, such as Earth. It is however undetermined what and how much they need consume for it to be sustainable. They are anisogamous and are known to mate and give birth the same way humans do, but recover much faster than humans. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on, leading to artificial population control and laws forbidding natural reproduction. Kryptonians within their natural environment are known to be as weak as a human and are known to live within an atmosphere that would kill any human, unless that human is wearing a Breather. Kryptonians are also known to possess natural solar cells that allow them to process solar energy, which is what fuels their powers. Characteristics and Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their gender. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colors and the symbol of their House on their chest. Females where an near identical version. Thousands of years ago during the era of expansion, Krypton prohibited their fleets from colonizing worlds inhabited with a developing species. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or smarter to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was deemed a great crime by their laws. Krypton's population all belongs to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the Warrior Guild, Thinker Guild, Mediator Guild, Artisan Guild and the Laborer Guild. Society Energy Technology * 'Liquid Geo: a standard multi-purposed technology most commonly used for displays. * '''Growth Codex: A Kryptonian skull containing the genetic information of every member of the alien race. Currently bonded with all of Kal-El's cells. * Kal-El's Spacecraft: A custom built craft used to send the infant Kal-El to Earth. Currently destroyed, with it remnants having been sucked into the Phantom Zone. * Fortress of Solitude: a crashed Kryptonian scout ship, which landed in the Canadian Arctic. * Black Zero: originally a prison ship (designed by Jor-El), that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's destruction. Currently destoyed, with its remnants having been sucked into the Phantom Zone. * Command Keys: A prism-shaped liquid geo key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. * Dropship: An agile and swift dropship used for a number of roles. * Service Robots: hovering robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton. * Energy Lances: A sword-like weapon used by Kryptonian military. * Phantom Zone: A fearsome prison located in a dimension of subspace. * Phantom Zone Projectors: The projector that creates a temporarily singularity (akin to a black hole) to access the Phantom Zone. * Gunship: A large and heavily weaponized gunship for aerial combat. * Attack Ship: An attack and transport aerial vehicle. * Hammerhead: A large aerial combat vehicle. * World Engines: A machine activated on one side of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the other side, pulsating the field of gravity in the form of a colossal beam, and essentially terraforming the planet's gravity and biosphere to suit Kryptonian needs. * Breather: Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. * Energy Rifle: A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. * Energy Pistol: A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. * Phantom Drives is an engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. Powers and Abilities Under their native Red giant star Rao, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to those of normal humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow G-type main-sequence star, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that tremendously surpasses those of humans and even most super- and metahumans. Batman even went so far as to say that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. The powers obtained by the yellow sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as the Kryptonian Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He has never been seen straining when physically exerting himself afterward. Zod and his loyal Sword of Rao followers mastered their abilities due to their design upon birth, where they were made to learn quick and become increasing skilled on experience, though they did not master all of these abilities as they did not test their limitations as Kal-El did. Under a Yellow G-type Main-Sequence Star * Superhuman Strength - Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow G-type main-sequence star. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. This allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and solidified liquid geo constructs, easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumans decimate huge structures, and level whole cities. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process. * Superhuman Stamina - Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for very long periods of time without easily tiring. Kryptonians possess incredible endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy from our yellow sun. In addition, when Kal-El flew back to Metropolis from the southern Indian Ocean (on the other side of the world) at tremendous supersonic speeds, he showed no signs of fatigue at all, and proceeded to fight Zod without having to catch his breath. * Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Kryptonian virtually indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Kryptonians are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Kryptonians are Aquaman's Trident of Neptune, Wonder Woman's Wonder Woman's Sword, kryptonite xenominerals, and other Kryptonians (who can generate enough force to break through a Kryptonian's invulnerability). In addition, Kryptonians are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Kryptonians are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. ** Superhuman Healing - Allows a Kryptonian to heal quickly from just about any wounds which were inflicted by either other Kryptonians, an exposure to kryptonite or under a red sun's radiation, for instance. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill a Kryptonian (such as when Superman broke Zod's neck), his/her healing factor will not be able to save them. * Superhuman Speed - Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible supersonic velocities, many times faster than the speed of sound. Even Nam-Ek, despite his great size, was able to run incredibly fast, while charging an A-10, though he was still noticeably slower than less bulky fellow Kryptonians, like Kal-El and Faora-Ul. As their weakest movements can break the sound barrier, their speed can generate forces similar to those of bullets or rockets. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Kryptonians' speed also augments their reaction time, allowing them to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. The movement generated by their reflexes can cause sonic booms by breaking the sound barrier. * X-Ray Vision - Allows a Kryptonian to see through almost any material. Kryptonians can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or person. As such, Kal-El had no problem seeing through the one-way mirror of an interrogation room, which enabled him to face Dr. Hamilton while talking to him, and even read the ID badge in the latter's pocket. He also saw through several walls simultaneously, observing several soldiers in an adjacent room. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly see through objects at varying levels, which, along with the extremely powerful hearing and other senses, can overwhelm them. * Heat Vision - Allows a Kryptonian to fire 2 thick laser-like beams of intensified heat, in the form of heat irradiated space or fiery like beams, at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power or by triggering it with certain emotion, willpower, or thought, such things being intense frustration or anger, or the will to act or fight. Kryptonians are able to generate these from both eyes, while the energy itself originates from the nerves behind the eyes, causing the soft tissue near the eye to glow bright orange with the nerves generating great amounts of heat energy. It also seems to distort pressure around the eye, as the tissue around the eye has veins that turn black and protrude from the face. Their heat vision is strong enough to quickly melt steel, titanium, and other metals, even more durable alien metals with ease, with the intensity of molten rock. * Telescopic Vision - Allows a Kryptonian to clearly see things over vast distances. For instance, when Kal-El first saw Black Zero hovering over Smallville, he was able to zoom in and perceive it in detail. He also used this ability (combined with his x-ray vision) to see Lois in the capsule, as it was hurtling to Earth, and saw Lois amongst all the debris as she was caught in the raging vacuum when the Phantom energy singularity was opened. * Superhuman Hearing - Enables a Kryptonian to hear sounds over greater distances, and to filter out background sounds. Kryptonians can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly focus on certain things they hear over vast distances and being unable to stop focusing on specific things. Since their hearing can be unstable and cause any sound at almost any distance or loudness to be amplified to overwhelming volume. * Flight - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Kryptonians can defy gravity through gravitational manipulation, shown first by Kal-El, with bits of snow and gravel being in a gravitational pull around him before he took off. Gravity is manipulated around the Kryptonian that uses it, while other objects levitate around them due to a higher gravitational pull generated by the Kryptonian. The ground can shake, as if a tremor is present, due to the Kryptonian manipulating gravity and siphoning physical force. Utilizing gravity, kinetic energy, and other forces, a Kryptonian can reach tremendous supersonic speeds when flying. * Longevity - Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look, having an average life span far greater than that of humans. A Kryptonian's constant absorption of solar energy delays cell deterioration; as such, provided they are under a yellow sun. This, along with their immunities to the earthly diseases, bacteria, and viruses, provides a Kryptonian with a form of ageless immortality, unless they are killed by either a being of similar incalculable strength, or during an exposures to kryptonite xenominerals or a red sun's radiation. Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a yellow G-type main-sequence star, with extremely few races being able to stand up to the might of a Kryptonian, they do have several exploitable vulnerabilities. Kal-El spends 33 years learning how to control his abilities throughout their development in his childhood and puberty having a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers, who haven't yet learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. * Kryptonites - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is the greatest weakness of all Kryptonians, since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to them, with it causing them severe pain and completely breaking down their invulnerability, allowing outside forces to damage their body. This weakens a Kryptonian to the point that even a regular human like Lex Luthor will be able to overpower him/her. Prolonged exposure will ultimately lead to an excruciating death for the Kryptonian. However, the mineral's harmful effects can be instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. * Red Sun Radiation - Kryptonians are rendered vulnerable when exposed to the radiation of a Red giant star, like Rao, their native sun, which Krypton once orbited. Exposure renders a Kryptonian seemingly human, and while it does not change them physically, it immediately drains all of their powers, with them being unable to charge themselves back up while still under a red sun. While within Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, Kryptonians will likewise be stripped of all their powers. * Beings of Equal Power - Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Kryptonians, breaking through their invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to knock Nam-Ek unconscious and, with some effort, break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him. Known Humans Civilians * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Kryptonian Council ** Ro-Zar ** Lor-Em * Kelex * Kelor Heroes * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl Anti-Heroes Villains * Sword of Rao ** Dru-Zod ** Faora-Ul ** Nam-Ek ** Jax-Ur ** Tor-An ** Car-Vex ** Dev-Em II ** Nadira History Past Synopsis See also External links *Kryptonians Wikipedia *Kryptonians DC Database Notes & Trivia * Kryptonians can fly much faster than Mach 1 (340 m/s). Category:Races Category:Kryptonians